<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Серость by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280071">Серость</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020'>fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от G до T [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вокруг совсем нет цвета.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от G до T [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Серость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Gintama_2020/works/25423756">"Серость" - Арт к работе</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_Gintama_2020/works/25423828">"С могильным холодом" - Арт к работе</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Обрывки цветного сна перемешиваются странными красками, сливаются в дикую радугу и через секунду растворяются в дымке утреннего тумана, исчезают в блёклом небе над головой.</p>
<p>Стоит проморгаться, и реальность снова становится привычно серой. Серое небо, серые тела, воздух, серый от толпы снующих вокруг душ.</p>
<p>Отсюда и до бесконечности поле усыпано трупами: их так много, что при желании можно пройти всё, не касаясь земли. Может, где-то там, за далёкими коптящими серый горизонт кострами, пачкающими и так грязное небо, есть что-то ещё.</p>
<p>Может там ярко и солнечно, а поля покрыты цветами. Или это просто отголоски таких, как сегодня, странных красочных снов.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ворон громко каркает, взмывая в небо вместе с сородичами, и Гинтоки вздрагивает, подбираясь. Отгоняет глупое наваждение, возвращаясь в реальность, цепляется замёрзшими пальцами крепче за грязные ножны, что нельзя отпускать.</p>
<p>Времени нет.</p>
<p>Вороны всегда знают, где есть чем поживиться, так что нужно торопиться, пока другие трупоеды всё не расхватали.</p>
<p>Вокруг пустота: даже души исчезли, и только эфемерные следы во взметнувшемся густом воздухе и осыпающиеся перья указывают Гинтоки его очередной путь.</p>
<p>Сколько времени он займёт?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Холодное солнце утопает в грязных бликах, сменяется окровавленным горизонтом, затем — покрытой белыми невзрачными искрами по-ночному серой пустотой. Гинтоки осторожно переставляет ноги, но всё равно запинается несколько раз — идти сквозь поле трупов всегда получается медленно.</p>
<p>Кто-то с очень-очень добрым голосом когда-то рассказывал о бесконечных цветущих лугах, но все поля до бесконечности вокруг утоплены в крови и гнили, или же высушены, сожжены, уничтожены.</p>
<p>Сон тянет свои мягкие руки, обнимает, забирая из реальности, но нельзя ему потакать.</p>
<p>— По…мо…ги… — скрипит труп под ногами.</p>
<p>Самурай с распоротой грудиной вывернут внутренностями наружу, такими чёрными в темноте. Он еще что-то хрипит, и приходится наклониться к нему как можно ближе: так редко выдаётся услышать человеческую речь, так сложно её понять.</p>
<p>Костлявая рука цепляется за ворот кимоно, наверняка и его пачкая этой грязно-чёрной кровью.</p>
<p>— Про…шу…</p>
<p>Меч выходит из ножен легко, и так же легко возвращается обратно.</p>
<p>— Кар! — отсчитывает ворон очередную смерть.</p>
<p>Очень холодно.</p>
<p>— Кар, — повторяет. Гинтоки обходит тело, прячась от остекленевшего взгляда.</p>
<p>В темноте не с первого раза удаётся нащупать сумку на поясе самурая. Гинтоки присаживается рядом, прислоняясь к его спине своей.</p>
<p>Так немного теплее — хоть и ненадолго, но этого достаточно, чтобы передохнуть, впиваясь зубами в такую аппетитную, хоть сухую и безвкусную булку. Она царапает горло, скребёт по пищеводу, но в итоге всё равно ложится в желудок энергией и частичкой жизни.</p>
<p>Если сейчас он немного поспит, пока тело не остыло окончательно, то хватит сил на то, чтобы идти дальше.</p>
<p>Стоит прикрыть глаза и картинки снова возвращаются, пляшут под веками разноцветными зайчиками, жгут там, разрисовывая замёрзшие щёки горячими дорожками.</p>
<p>Там, где голубое небо и жёлтое солнце, наверняка очень-очень тепло. Может быть даже…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Кар, — перебивает ворон. Гонит дальше.</p>
<p>Гинтоки открывает глаза — и вокруг всё снова серое.</p>
<p>— Кар, — осторожно переступает по усыпанному трупами полю.</p>
<p>Кто-то с очень-очень добрым голосом когда-то сказал, что души умерших уходят на небеса.</p>
<p>Гинтоки на этом поле уже очень-очень давно — и ни разу не видел, чтобы души действительно уходили. Они лишь ещё больше мутят воздух, безмолвными тенями возвышаясь над своими телами, проклинают их слабость.</p>
<p>Катана приятно оттягивает руки, успокаивает. Если души правда начнут уходить, Гинтоки сможет отправиться за ними в тот же момент.</p>
<p>А пока приходится лишь брести дальше, туда, куда ведёт карканье воронов.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>— Хочешь пойти со мной? — у незнакомца добрый голос, как в тех снах.<p>Гинтоки поднимает голову и слепнет, но лишь на мгновение, ведь тысячи корчащихся в ореоле незнакомца душ не заметит только слепец.</p>
<p>Гинтоки встаёт с остывшего трупа, сжимая свой меч крепче.</p>
<p>Даже если этот путь ведёт в Ад, то, хотя бы, с белым псевдо-ангелом он будет не один.</p>
<p>Души сжимаются вокруг в плотное кольцо, стеная Гинтоки в уши.</p>
<p>Но он слишком замёрз, чтобы слушать их.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>